Teenage Dirtbag
by LunarLove1120
Summary: A strange well? I wonder what's at the bottom... Upon falling, quite literally, into the Feudal Era, our new character must struggle to find out what her purpose in the past has become. Something resides deep within her that everyone wants, and from that stems the inexplicable power that escapes from the tip of her pen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a group collaboration, with two authors switching off between chapters. This first chapter is mine, Luna, and I hope you enjoy it! The other author will introduce herself in chapter two.**

 **If you like the story, go ahead and comment!**

"Ew, gross…" Masha stepped gingerly into the group shower of the hostel where there was a clump of hair stuck in the drain. She sighed loudly, tiptoeing around it delicately as the chilly water hit her body. A shiver worked it's way up her body, the pores of her skin puckering. "Fuck this…"

Tokyo wasn't exactly what she thought it would be. She had moved from her small town in Hokkaido all the way down to the capitol only to be heartbroken. The hostel she could afford was filled to the brim with people who obviously didn't know how to clean the shower correctly. She longed for home, for familiar food, but also for the outdoor springs instead of that dingy shower.

Everyone had warned her she wouldn't like it, her father the loudest voice of all. She scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue as if to cast aside his doubt, her hands working up a lather of shampoo into her hair. She couldn't go back now, she had been so confident before.

As she rinsed out the shampoo she noticed the water wasn't draining, her feet were now submerged in very questionable water. "Oh god…" She abandoned the conditioner and pulled a razor across her legs haphazardly, wincing as she cut her ankle. A small rivulet of blood ran down to the quickly growing puddle.

Masha hopped out , dripping with cold water and disappointment. She toweled herself dry, a slew of curses escaping her lips as she saw the cut on her ankle. Shirking on her pajamas, she returned to her bed.

The city made her tired, and so as soon as she lay back onto her pillow her eyes fluttered closed. The room was filled with snores of other travelers using the hostel as a stopover between destinations, but she had been there nearly two weeks now without finding a proper home. Everything was more expensive than her quickly dwindling budget, it was easy to become discouraged.

She missed home terribly, she shifted in her cot to lay on her side as she let her mind wander back home. Her father would just be coming home now, another late night at work. She would already have dinner prepared, and he would pretend like he liked it even though they both knew she was the worst cook in town. Maybe he missed her cooking…

There hadn't even been enough time for her to write, either, the entire reason she had traveled so far. Her dream was to become a novelist, something she pictured could only happen in a city like Tokyo. That's where the best authors wrote, and so she would follow them and write the next Japanese masterpiece.

It wasn't working out so far…

She had gotten far more writing done at home. She had discovered the constant sound of cars and trains were nothing but a nuisance to her head, there wasn't any space to think. And if she did happen to find a moment of silence she was left so bereft of inspiration that all she could produce were a few measly sentences.

She fell asleep, then, clutching the covers. Exhaustion had never been such a close friend as he was now.

She was so close to her new friend of exhaustion that even when she awoke next morning she felt as if she had never slept at all. She dragged herself out of bed and back to the dismal bathroom, where she got dressed for the day. A plain ensemble compared to the rest of Tokyo, black leggings and a grey button-down sweater. She took her time braiding her hair into two plaits, her fingers no longer had the will to do it nimbly.

The sun had risen and so had the noise, Tokyo rose earlier than she did. "What am I doing here…" She felt so defeated, and as she slipped on her sneakers to go for a morning walk she questioned why she left the hostel at all.

She pulled a satchel over her shoulder, it was packed with her pen and notebook as well as a premade onigiri for her eventual breakfast. She had lost her appetite since coming and breakfast no longer thrilled her.

Deciding on a different route through a residential area, she set off. This time rather than weaving her way through businessmen she wove in between highschoolers. Their energy thrummed through the streets and the air was full of happy chatter. It hadn't been long ago that Masha went to high school, she felt nostalgic as they rushed by her. She cracked a smile, borrowing their energy for the day.

With a renewed spring in her step, she continued on her adventure. As she wandered her way deeper into the maze of homes she put enough distance between herself and the noise that she almost felt like she could write. Noticing a shrine in the distance, she quickened her pace in hopes for the perfect scenery for her novel.

The shrine was large, with a long stairway leading up to it. It felt reminiscent of the shrines back home, stained red and quiet. She felt her blood pump giddily in her body and she began to practically hop up the steps. Familiarity felt safe, and she was ready for a moment of safety.

The shrine was quiet, a small house hidden among the buildings. She figured the family who kept the shrine lived there and she contemplated if she should ask for permission to sit and stay for a while.

She shook her head, "Pft, come on Masha. It's a public place, you're fine." And so she placed herself at the foot of a large, imposing tree. She sat down and leaned her back against its bark, grateful for the support. "Perfect!"

She fished out her pen and notebook, poising herself to write. And yet, the words still did not come.

She felt like deflating. But, before she had a second to fall limply to the ground, she noticed a girl run from the home to a smaller shrine building. She was waving as if to say goodbye, and her backpack bulged.

"Hm…?" The girl disappeared inside the small building, and Masha waited for her to come back out. But, she never did. Masha waited for fifteen whole minutes before her curiosity chided her to go check it out. "I suppose a new story is around every corner, right?"

And so, she stepped delicately towards the building. Suddenly she felt as if she were imposing, and worried that someone would hop out of the house and (rightfully) accuse her of trespassing.

But, she made it to the building without any interruption. And as she slid inside, she found she was alone. There was no girl hiding within, there was nowhere to hide.

"This is weird…" All that the room held was a well, an empty well at that. She walked up to it, bewildered. "What happened to her?" She peered down into the well only to be met with darkness. "Maybe she fell?"

Looking around for help, Masha realized the only person here to help was herself. Sighing deeply, she nodded with determination. "If you're down there, I'm coming down to help!" Her voice echoed back to her ominously. She pulled her legs over the edge and sat for a moment.

"What am I doing?" Her voice was high pitched and stressed, but still, she poised her arms behind her and hopped off. She fell to the ground with a thud, the well was far deeper than she had determined. And she was alone, still.

"Well… damn." She looked up, determining how much climbing she would have to do to get out. But, something strange glinted in her eyes.

The sun. What was the sun doing here? She was inside, or at least she was when she fell


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Keevi here with chapter two! Let me just say that Luna and I are bursting with enthusiasm about starting this story. Enjoy!**

Masha tilted her head up, squinting at the top of the well. The sun shone brightly above in a blue sky. And were those vines coiling down the rocks towards her? Impossible. The well was inside a building, surrounded by stone. What was going on?

 _I suppose I won't figure that out by sitting at the bottom of a well..._

Masha hoisted her backpack higher on her shoulders and began to climb. It was far easier than she expected; the rocks in the wall stuck out helpfully, offering plenty of holds for her hands and feet. _At least I know that that girl didn't get stuck down here_ , she thought. _She must have climbed out already._ Masha glanced up again at the sky, and a shiver ran down her spine. _Maybe she can explain_ that.

The cool, damp air at the bottom of the well became warm and pleasant as she climbed higher. She caught the faint smell of grass and flowers, increasing her confusion, but she was distracted from wondering where the scents came from by the distant sound of shouting voices. Pulling herself nearer to the top of the well, Masha could just make out the words.

"—been here less than half an hour and you're already acting like a big jerk!" That was a girl's voice, and even from a distance, it sounded furious. "Admit it, you can't even be nice to someone for two minutes!"

"Don't pretend _you're_ some kind of saint!" A boy, with equal ire in his voice. "Just because I got in another fight with your precious Koga while you were gone—"

"I told you two to leave each other alone! Ugh! Why don't either of you ever just listen to me? And what do you mean, _my_ Koga? I don't want anything to do with that aggravating wolf! I wish he'd just leave me alone!"

 _A wolf? What the hell was she doing with a wolf?_ Masha wondered.

"Huh, then you should be grateful that I drove him off, instead of coming here and biting my head off the minute Miroku tells you—"

"I think that both you _and_ Koga are insufferable! And you know what? I don't have to stay here with either of you! I'll turn right around and go back to my own time, where people are actually nice to me!"

 _Back to her own time? These people aren't making any sense._ Absorbed by the argument going on above her, Masha didn't notice that she was nearly at the top of the well.

"Fine! Have it your way! There's no use arguing with you—you're as stubborn as a mule!"

"That does it! SIT!"

There was a crash, followed by a few stomping footsteps growing rapidly louder. Masha looked up just as the girl from the shrine hopped up onto the top of the well. Their eyes met.

"AIEEE!"

The girl gave a bloodcurdling shriek and fell backwards off the stone wall. Alarmed, Masha hauled herself up the few remaining feet and out into blinding sunlight, pitching headfirst over the low wall of the well and rolling into long grass.

 _Grass? How—?_

"Kagome!"

Masha scrambled to her feet, eyes flicking frantically to cover the scene she found herself in. Somehow, impossibly, she was no longer at the shrine. She was standing a meadow, surrounded by forest. The well was the same, but vines trailed over it, and the stones looked less weathered. There were no skyscrapers in the distance, no distant whirr of traffic—no sign that Tokyo even existed.

Her gaze fixed on the two people there. They both looked a few years younger than her. The girl was dressed in a normal school uniform with a backpack and a pink bicycle; the only bizarre aspect of her appearance was the quiver of arrows on her back and the bow in her hand. The boy, on the other hand, was wearing some ridiculous scarlet getup, with hair bleached silver, and for some reason had a pair of dog ears on his head.

 _This must be some kind of fantasy acting thing,_ Masha thought immediately, her scrambling brain trying to come up with a logical explanation. Before she could try to justify it further, though, the girl gave a cry.

"Inuyasha! She's got a jewel shard in her right hand!"

Masha looked down at her own hand, startled. It looked perfectly normal—though as soon as the girl spoke, she noticed a strange buzzing sensation, a hum of... power?

Again, she didn't have time to dwell on it, because the boy unsheathed a gigantic sword and lunged right at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Luna again! Thank you for reading!**

 **Alimaj – The ship pairs are a bit of a secret for now, but know that as authors we love the pairing of Inuyasha and Kagome, and I personally have quite the soft spot for a familiar wolf demon. ;)**

"Holy shit." Masha straightened her spine as the tip of the white haired boy's sword practically touched her nose. "I think we may have a misunderstanding." Her right hand was thrumming with energy, though, and it took everything in her not to grasp it. The pressure building up within her was overwhelming and nearing pain, but she dared not make any sudden movements.

"Are you from… Tokyo?" The girl was speaking to her.

 _Please be the right answer_. "Yes. Well, no. But, yes." _Oh god._ "I'm from Hokkaido, but I just got to Tokyo a little while ago." The words felt rushed and slipped from her mouth.

"Hokkaido?" This time it was the boy to speak. "What kind of place is that?"

Masha raised an eyebrow and raised her left hand to point upwards. "It's north of here… Y'know, Sapporo?" He didn't show any evidence of understanding. "Okay. Well, it's been lovely. I'm just gonna climb back down from wherever the hell I came from and you guys can keep on going." She took a step back, her heel touching the edge of the well. "It's been great."

"I don't think so." The boy took a step towards her, only to be tugged back by the girl.

"Inuyasha!" The girl practically hissed at him. "I think… I think she's from my time." His ears swiveled on top of his head and Masha felt like fainting, this wasn't quite the story she was looking for. She was more interested in some good, wholesome nonfiction. But this shit was proving to be very fictional.

"Your time, huh?" He scanned her up and down. "That'd explain her clothes."

"Hey!" Her face flushed with embarrassment. "I could say the same to you, red boy!" _Maybe I shouldn't be arguing…_

"Ignore him." The girl took a step towards her, warmth replacing her initial wariness. "My name's Kagome. This is Inuyasha. Everything is about to get a little more confusing from here on out."

The boy called Inuyasha sheathed his sword, looking disappointed that he hadn't gotten to slice her in half.

"Where am I?" She gripped her left hand over her right, trying to rub the pain out of her tendons.

"The wrong place." The boy practically spat at her feet.

"You're five hundred years in the past… Welcome to Edo!" Kagome smiled weakly.

"Edo?"

"Edo."

"Oh my god. I need to sit down." She sat herself down on the edge of the well, her body felt heavy. The pain localized in the tips of her fingers and suddenly her head began to spin. "I was born in 1994. This can't be possible."

"It is, unfortunately… We weren't aware anyone except Inuyasha and me could travel through the well. But…"

"Here I am."

The boy, Inuyasha, had crossed his arms angrily. "So are we ignoring the fact she has a jewel shard?" 

"Take things slowly for once, Inuyasha." Kagome's aggravation was obviously rising quickly. "It's not the easiest transition to make."

"Why are we wasting time? I'll just take off the arm and we'll be done."

"I'm gonna be sick."

"Wimp." He turned up her nose at her. "Bet your hand feels pretty crap right now, doesn't it?"

"It does, as a matter of fact. But I'd rather deal with it than lose it." Masha's tone was biting and harsh, daring him to come closer. She was in no mood to continue and was close to hurling herself back down the well, either to home or to imminent death.

"I wonder why you have a shard…" Kagome wondered aloud.

"Why does it matter, Kagome? It's never stopped up before!"

"Well, it's never _happened_ before."

"Look, guys, I don't mean to interrupt this conversation. But I think my hand's going to explode."

The three of them looked down at her right arm, which was slowly becoming purple. The tips of her fingers were a deep shade of red as if being constricted from blood flow. Her fingers were twitching madly, as if desperate to release themselves from the pressure within.

"Oh no…" Kagome's hand flew to her mouth, shocked by the sight of Masha's hand. 

"Oh no?" Masha's voice picked up. "This isn't normal?" _What the hell is normal?_ "This didn't happen to you when you came!?" Her voice was strained and high pitched.

"Eh… No, it didn't."

"Can I cut it off _now?_ "

"No!" The two girls yelled in unison.

"Okay, okay. Everything's fine." Masha tried to calm herself down, but the discoloration was still working its way up her arm to her shoulder. "Are there doctors in the Edo period?" Kagome looked at her apologetically. "Great."

"It'll be okay…" Kagome didn't sound so sure, though.

Masha resigned herself into steely determination. "Ok." She used her free hand to fish around in her handbag, searching madly for her notebook and pen. "I'm going to write my father's name and address, alright? Please, if something happens to me, you have to tell him." Her throat constricted, suddenly she wanted to cry. "He'll need to know."

Neither of the duo before her responded, even the boy had his ears flat to his head and looked down at her sadly.

Quickly she pulled the cap of the pen off with her teeth, spitting it onto the grass. She began to write, her strokes shaking and illegible. She took a deep breath and tried again, first scribbling to make sure the ink was flowing. With a full stroke the pain in her hand subsided momentarily. "Huh…?" 

The dash of ink disappeared into the paper, leaving a blank slate behind. "Where did it go?" Kagome peered over the paper curiously.

Inuyasha got close to her, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Do that again. Write."

She wrote again, this time her name. Masha Satoshi. And with every even stroke of the pen the pain lessened. Eventually, after a few more lines of her own name that disappeared just as quickly as she had written them, her hand appeared normal once more. She stretched out each digit curiously, their dexterity had returned and she didn't feel nearly as sick. "Wow…" She held out her hand in front of her face, inspecting it.

"I have an idea," muttered Inuyasha. "Write something down, something tangible." She complied, thinking for a moment before her pen began to work once more. This time the kanji for "pear" appeared. The strokes sank into the paper.

"Now what?"

"Hold on." His voice was rough, but she was compelled to listen. His ears twitched, sensitive to sounds. "Look in your bag."

Masha picked up her bag and inspected it, her eyebrows raised sarcastically towards Inuyasha. "The bag I just looked in?"

"Just do it, already."

She fished around inside, feeling the onigiri from earlier. _Nothing new here…Wait._ Her hands grasped around a new object, something she hadn't packed earlier that morning. A pear, full and ripe, was laying at the very bottom ready to be eaten. "Oh…" She held it triumphantly.

"Just what I thought." He looked smug.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome was curiously inspecting the skin of the pear.

He reached forward and grabbed it, taking a bite. "Whatever she writes down will appear." He gestured towards her pen. "When she writes with her jewel shard." He took another large bite of the pear, it was obviously real and very juicy. It ran down his chin and he gruffly wiped the sweet, sticky liquid with his sleeve.

"I did that?" Masha's head spun. "This is a lot of information. I need a minute." She took a few steadying breaths. "There's a jewel in my hand-"

"Jewel shard." Interrupted Kagome quickly.

"Jewel shard. Because of that jewel shard I can make the things I write come to life… And I'm in Edo. Because this is a magic well that's a bridge between time?" She wiped her bangs out of her eyes. "Is that everything?"

"Ah… well, Inuyasha's a half demon."

He growled deep in his throat, offended.

"Oh. Good. Half demon." With that information her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped down to the ground. _Someone… Come save me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy post-holidays, friends! Sorry for the wait!**

Masha drifted slowly towards consciousness, vague details filtering into her senses. Warm air... wood smoke... murmuring voices... It reminded her of home, waking up in her snug bed to the sound of her father chatting with one of their neighbors, the sweet smell of tea in the air. But Masha remembered sadly that she wasn't in Hokkaido. She was in her grimy little hostel in Tokyo. Wait, no—she wasn't in Tokyo any more, she was—

Her mind resisted the thought, trying to pull her back into slumber. But Masha couldn't hold back a flood of images: a stone well, a scarlet kimono, a massive sword, her twitching purple hand, ink sinking into paper, a boy with dog ears eating a pear that should for no reason exist—

Masha sat bolt update, lashing out in a panic. Her right hand connected with something furry.

"Owwwww!"

She looked around wildly. A small humanoid creature that seemed to consist mostly of fluffy fox tail was sitting at the end of her mattress, rubbing a bump on his head and looking at her reproachfully.

"I thought Kagome said you were nice!"

"I—I—" Masha stammered, lost for words. "I—sorry."

"Interesting," another voice said, and Masha whirled around to see the dog-eared boy from earlier approaching. He bent down and picked up the fox-boy by the scruff of the neck, looking at the lump Masha had raised on his head.

"Put me down, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ignored him and addressed Masha. "Looks like that right hand of yours packs quite a punch."

"I'll say!" the fox-boy piped up. "Ooh, my poor head!"

Inuyasha dropped him unceremoniously to the ground. "Oh, shut up, Shippo. You've had worse."

"Yeah, from _you_!"

Masha had been watching the entire exchange with her jaw hanging open. Finally, she mustered the presence of mind to speak. "Um... sorry... it's just... would something mind telling me what the _fuck_ is going on?"

"We already told you," Inuyasha said, looking irritated. "You fell through the Bone Eater's Well and now you're five hundred years in the past and you have a jewel shard in your hand that gives you magic abilities. What else is there to know?"

"Well, for starters, where am I? Whose house is this?"

"It belongs to the priestess Kaede," the fox-boy, Shippo, piped up. "She helps us collect pieces of the sacred jewel, because her sister Kikyo was the caretaker of it until she died fifty years ago, kind of because of Inuyasha, because he was in love with her, but so was a bandit named Onigumo, who turned into a demon called Naraku, and now—"

"That's _enough_ , Shippo," Inuyasha growled. Masha noticed that his ears had flattened at the mention of Naraku, but she had no idea who that was supposed to be, and besides, she was caught on another detail.

"You were in love with her _fifty years ago_?" she said to Inuyasha, staring at him in disbelief. That had to be impossible. He looked even younger than she was.

He waved a hand dismissively. "It's a long story."

She didn't doubt it. Everything in this world seemed like madness. That thought reminded her of her one link to her own home. "Where's Kagome?"

"She went to get Sango and Miroku," Shippo said, bouncing on the mattress. He seemed to have forgiven her for banging him on the head. "And Kilala, of course! They're our friends. Miroku's a monk, and Sango's a demon slayer. They help us fight Naraku and collect shards of the sacred jewel."

Masha curled her own right hand into a fist and held it to her chest. She could still feel the pulse of power inside, faint but strong. She cast a wary glance at Inuyasha. "What are you going to do with _my_ shard?"

He didn't get a chance to answer, because just then a happy cry of "We're back!" sounded outside, and Kagome pushed through the curtain, followed by two other people: a young man wearing black and purple monk's robes and a young woman in black and pink armor. The man had a staff, and the woman had a sword, as well what looked like a monstrous boomerang. Any lingering doubts Masha had about whether this was seriously the feudal era vanished as she took in their appearance.

A tiny cat trotted in as well, waving two tails. She stopped and looked at Masha curiously, her small nose twitching. In spite of her continuing anxiety, disbelief, and confusion, Masha was charmed. She held out her hand, and the little cat stepped delicately up to sniff at her fingers before rubbing her head against Masha's palm.

"Kilala likes you," the young woman said, giving her a smile. "You must be Masha. I'm Sango."

The young man pushed past her and dropped to one knee in front of Masha's mattress, bowing gallantly. "And I am Miroku. My, if all the women from Kagome's world are as beautiful as you, I'll have to find a way to visit there myself."

"Um—thanks," Masha stammered, startled.

"If there is anything you need, anything at all, just say the word and my will is yours. First, though, I do have a question for you—"

"Oh, give it a rest, Miroku," Inuyasha snapped. "She doesn't want to bear your children, and neither any woman in her right mind!"

"What?" Masha exclaimed, shooting a horrified look at Miroku. "Of course not!"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, it's always worth asking, at least."

Kagome took over. "All right, you two, stop traumatizing her. Everyone, this is Masha, who came from my world through the well this morning. She has a jewel shard in her right hand. Masha, would you mind showing these guys what you can do with it?"

"Er—okay." Feeling self-conscious, Masha dug out a sheet of paper and a pen. She hesitated for a moment, feeling everyone's curious eyes upon her, trying to think of something pleasant and innocent, and finally sketched out a kanji: _sakura_.

She was expecting to reach into her bag and pull out a single cherry blossom. Instead, everyone jumped as white petals exploded out of thin air, filling the tiny room with the sweet scent of spring. Kilala leaped into the air and batted at the flowers with her tiny paws as the others stared at Masha in amazement.

"What an incredible power!" Sango exclaimed.

"It reminds me of that artist Inuyasha and I fought shortly after meeting," Miroku said, rubbing his chin. "But his power came from a jewel shard in his ink. Yours seems to be imbedded in your very flesh. You would make a strong ally in our battle against the demon Naraku."

"Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?" Inuyasha said immediately. "We don't even know who she is!"

"I'm just a girl from the modern world," Masha said. "I don't know anything about demons—and I don't really want to battle them either."

But the men ignored her. "If she's from Kagome's world, then I don't think we have anything to fear," Miroku said. "After all, our Kagome is the best teammate anyone could ask for."

"But how do we know that she's not just _pretending_ to be from Kagome's world?" Inuyasha countered. "That's exactly what Naraku would tell her to say if he sent her as a spy. This isn't the first time he's sent someone controlled by a jewel shard to us."

Sango's face darkened, but she didn't say anything.

"I don't care what kind of power she has," Inuyasha said, glaring at Masha. "I don't trust her."


End file.
